péché mignon
by raito hana
Summary: Fye aimait les pâtisseries, leur gout sucré qui lui chatouillait la langue le faisait frémir de plaisir . Seulement il était loin d'imaginer qu'il allait lui aussi servir de dessert à une certaine personne ...Kurofye , Lemon gourmand .


_**Privez raito hana d'internet pendant un mois et voici le résultat, celle-ci devient littéralement en manque de kurofye ! Et quand raito est en manque ...elle écrit des choses …qui donnent faim dans tout les sens du terme (enfin peut-être peut-être pas xD).**_

_**Maintenant que vous savez comment cet OS a prit forme je vous laisse juger du contenu par lui même , c'est mon premier vrai lemon , alors j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^ .

* * *

**_

Les gâteaux , Fye les aimait , il les adorait même. Mais ce qu'il affectionnait par dessus tout c'était les confectionner avec soin afin d'avoir le plaisir de regarder tout le monde se régaler. Enfin ...presque tout le monde . Ce jour là il était occupé à faire des choux à la crème , il ne lui restait plus qu'a y ajouter la touche finale , déposer de la chantilly sur le dessus .Mais il y avait un problème de taille , impossible de trouver la bouteille de chantilly ! Il alla demander à la seule personne de la maison s'il n'avait pas vu cette précieuse bouteille. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'aider à la retrouver mais il n'avait pas le choix , il fallait qu'il termine ce dessert ! Il se dirigea donc tranquillement vers la chambre de Kurogane et ouvrit la porte sans avoir demandé au préalable la permission pour entrer .

- Kuro-chou, tu n'aurais pas vu la …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase trop bouche-bée par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Kurogane était debout au milieu de sa chambre et se régalait en mangeant de la chantilly à même la bouteille ! Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été surpris il cacha son larcin derrière son dos , à la fois pour montrer qu'il avait honte et pour signifier qu'il comptait bien terminer son festin semblait-il . Fye n'en menait pas large , depuis quand les ninja aimaient la chantilly ? Surtout celui-ci qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il détestait le sucré sous toutes ses formes !

- Kuro-chan , je ne sais pas si tu es tombé sur la tête ou quelque chose dans le genre pour faire ce que tu as fais mais il va falloir que tu me rendes cette bouteille maintenant ...s'il te plaît tenta-t-il le sourire au lèvres.

Kurogane le fixa avec un regard noir , encore un peu et le mage se demandait s'il n'allait pas le tuer.

- Non répliqua -t-il ,cette chantilly est bien mieux dans ma bouche que sur tes saloperies de gâteaux.

Fye le regarda interloqué , mais qu'avait -il fumé pour dire des choses aussi incohérentes ? Il s'avança doucement vers le shinobi en cachant tant bien que mal son trouble avant de répliquer d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Kuro-myu , j'en ai besoin alors encore une fois donne moi cette bouteille.

- Non trancha simplement Kurogane.

le jeune homme blond commençait vraiment à perdre patience , il tenta de passer derrière Kurogane afin d'attraper son « trésor » mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire. Le mage ne se démonta pas et gesticula dans tout les sens autour du ninja afin d'avoir une chance de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Ce qui devait arriver arriva , dans le feu de l'action le bouchon de la bouteille sauta et Fye se retrouva avec une quantité astronomique de chantilly sur lui ! Le mage était sur le point d'aller chercher une serviette pour s'essuyer mais ne put esquisser ce geste car Kurogane l'avait déjà poussé en direction de son lit et se mit au dessus de lui.

- Kuro-chou qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? S'affola -t-il

Ledit Kuro-chou le regardait comme un prédateur avant de répondre:

- Stupide mage t'as pas appris qu'il ne faut jamais gaspiller la nourriture ?

Fye était sur le point de sortir une réplique cinglante mais lorsqu'il senti la bouche du ninja se frayer un chemin vers son cou ses dernières parcelles de raison furent totalement court-circuités . Il réussi tout de même au bout de quelques instants à formuler une phrase à peu près cohérente.

- Kuro- chan ...ne me dis pas...que tu comptes retirer toute la chantilly de cette manière …

Le brun se retira de son cou avant de lui réserver un sourire sadique.

- Bien sur que si ...Je te l'ai dit je déteste le gaspillage...

-Mais je pensais que tu ne supportais pas le sucré ! Tenta Fye qui avait le sentiment de perdre de plus en plus le contrôle de la situation .

- C'est ce que j'ai dis oui ...mais la chantilly est mon second péché mignon …

- Et...quel est le premier ? Demanda le mage après quelques secondes d'hésitation

Kurogane s'avança vers son oreille avant de murmurer sensuellement : « C'est toi Fye... » et sans plus de cérémonie il s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion en collant son corps contre le sien .Fye émit un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de son futur amant , et s'accrocha à son cou pour approfondir leur baiser .Il ne comprenait pas du tout l'attitude du ninja mais depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de finir dans son lit il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter ! Le jeune homme brun se réappropria le cou qu'il avait délaissé quelques instants plus tôt et continua de gouter la peau si fine du magicien tout en léchant avec ravissement la chantilly qui était restée logée à cette endroit. Il continua son exploration un peu plus bas mais vite leurs vêtements devinrent une entrave ...et furent relégués au rang de mauvais souvenirs sous les yeux du jeune homme blond qui se laissait faire non sans soupirer de frustration . Kurogane n'allait pas assez vite! Il le voulait ici et maintenant ! Le ninja le remarqua et lui glissa à l'oreille que s'il n'était pas content il pouvait toujours devenir nudiste et il s'empara de ses lèvres en collant une fois de plus sa peau contre la sienne avant de ...se lever !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques Kuro-chou hurla presque Fye , il allait devenir dingue à force d'attendre !

L'intéressé revint vers le lit avec un air triomphant ,

-Stupide mage , tu n'avais plus assez de friandise sur ton corps ...et je suis affamé murmura -t-il avec un sourire carnassier en désignant la bouteille de chantilly qu'il avait dans la main .

- Kuro ce n'est pas sérieux ,j'en ai besoin pour le dessert se scandalisa Fye plus pour la forme que pour autre chose .

Le brun s'approcha de son oreille et murmura « baka tu n'as toujours pas compris ... c'est toi le dessert» avant de laisser une trainé blanche sur le corps du magicien qui frissonna . Le ninja se mit à nouveau au dessus de lui avant de suivre la ligne de chantilly de sa langue joueuse .Le magicien avait de plus en plus de mal à étouffer ses gémissements , sentir la langue chaude de Kurogane sillonner son corps l'excitait de plus en plus , et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant puisque celui- ci descendait encore et encore en laissant des marques de son passages sur sa peau diaphane . Le ninja finit par arriver au niveau du bas ventre et lui retira sa dernière parcelle de vêtement .Fye demeurait à présent nu totalement soumis à Kurogane pour son plus grand plaisir .Les derniers vêtements du shinobi suivirent le boxer de Fye et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes furent nu l'un contre l'autre , peau contre peau , découvrant ensemble un plaisir de la chair , intensifié par le goût sucré de la chantilly qui demeurait à présent à l'intérieur des cuisses du magicien. Mais plus pour longtemps car un certain ninja on ne peut plus affamé était déjà occupé à l'engloutir , encouragé par les soupirs désespérés d'un mage qui en demandait toujours plus . Celui-ci ne savait plus ou donner de la tête , il se dit confusément que toutes les nuits ou ils avait rêvé de finir dans les bras de Kurogane ne valaient rien , comparé à la réalité . Entant qu'amant le jeune homme brun était absolument irrésistible , un véritable appel à la luxure avec ses muscles saillant et ses caresses exquises... Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses réflexion sur le corps sans défauts de son amant car une déferlante de plaisir le submergea lorsqu'il sentit la bouche du ninja s'attarder à un endroit précis de son anatomie . Cette fois il ne se retint pas et poussa des gémissements on ne peut plus significatifs avant de plonger les mains dans les cheveux du ninja pour l'inciter à aller toujours plus loin . Assez rapidement le plaisir du mage arriva à son paroxysme laissant ainsi à son amant la joie de le gouter avec une délectation non feinte .

- Tu n'avais pas menti quand tu disais que tu été affamé Kuro-chan soupira Fye les yeux encore voilés par le plaisir.

- Et encore ce n'est que le début répondit le ninja en remontant vers le visage du mage afin de l'embrasser presque violemment en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son corps svelte .

Le magicien quant à lui écarta les jambes dans un mouvement provocateur , prouvant que le brun n'était pas le seul à être doué pour réchauffer l'atmosphère …

- Ça tombe bien Kuro-chou moi non plus je ne suis pas rassasié... avoua t-il aguicheur.

Le brun sourit apparemment amusé par la provocation de son amant . Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de nicher son visage au creux de son cou .Le jeune homme blond ressentit une douleur fulgurante lorsque le ninja ne fit qu'un avec lui , mais cette souffrance devint rapidement une source de plaisir et il commença à onduler vivement le bassin , en suivant le rythme de Kurogane qui se fit de plus en plus rapide . Les deux hommes commencèrent à devenir complètement possédés par un désir presque primaire , celui ou chacun marquait son territoire à sa manière .L'un sortant ses griffes pour les enfoncer profondément dans le dos de son amant , laissant des trainés sanglantes, tandis que l'autre préférait mordre la peau tendre de son magicien avec la même violence. L'animalité de leurs ébats les transporta vers le paradis de la jouissance pure. Ils poussèrent l'un comme l'autre des cris orgasmiques. Puis ils revinrent doucement à la réalité , leur corps en nage , leur esprit encore imprégné par la luxure .Fye finit par se nicher dans les bras de son amant et se délecta de sa chaleur. Tout avait été si soudain ; il en avait encore la tête qui tournait . Il sentit Kurogane lui caresser délicatement le dos , et en soupira de bien être .S'il avait été un chat il se serait mit à ronronner de plus belle.

- Kuro-chan , je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y répondit celui-ci .

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as sauté dessus comme tu l'as fait? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi …

- Le shinobi le regarda avec étonnement , puis il se détacha un peu de lui, en emprisonnant son menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux .

- En quoi ça ne me ressemble pas , hun ?

Le magicien , ne savait pas par ou commencer pour lui répondre , mais finit par se lancer timidement

- Et bien ...tout d'abord tu détestes le sucré et je te vois engloutir une bouteille entière de chantilly devant mes yeux . Et... je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule chose que tu haïsses…

Kurogane le jaugea en silence , puis passa les deux main sur le visage du magicien , en rapprochant son propre visage du sien .

- Tu es parfois désespérant de stupidité … tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire tout ça si je te haïssais ?

Il ne répondit par , trop troublé par le regard et les paroles du jeune homme brun .Celui-ci grogna légèrement et embrassa son amant avec passion comme pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire clairement .Fye se colla de plus belle à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il finisse par le rejeter. Le désir prit une fois de plus possession de leur corps et ils recommencèrent ce qu'ils avait interrompu avec la même ardeur ...

Fye se réveilla avec le sourire au cotés de Kurogane .Il contempla un instant son amant qui était plongé dans un sommeil profond . Le voir aussi paisible comblait le mage de joie , et pourtant un doute taraudait son esprit . Il n'avait toujours pas comprit l'attitude du ninja ni ce que pouvait bien représenter pour lui cette passion qui les avaient dévoré de part en part . Le blond eut un sourire triste cette fois ci . Peut être que ça ne représentait rien , peut être ressentait -il du désir pour lui et rien de plus peut-être que …

- Stupide mage qui ne comprend jamais rien ...

Le magicien sursauta , et se retourna instinctivement vers Kurogane, se serait-il réveillé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Non , le shinobi était toujours au pays des rêves ce qui troubla profondément Fye . C'était comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées à ce moment précis , vraiment très étrange ...Il s'apprêta à se lever afin de retrouver ses esprits , mais le ninja ne lui en laissa pas le temps .

- Je t'aime murmura -t-il.

Le mage fit les yeux ronds , non ce n'était pas possible ...Kurogane venait-il vraiment de lui faire une déclaration dans son sommeil ?

Un peu plus tard dans la journée …

- Nous sommes rentrés! Désolé d'avoir été aussi long mais nous avions trouvé une piste pour retrouver la plume , les épiciers sont vraiment très bien renseignés dans ce pays , commenta Shaolan en posant son sac de courses dans la cuisine .

- Ce n'est pas grave , ça m'a donné le temps de faire des muffins répondit Fye avec un grand sourire en bénissant intérieurement l'honnête marchant qui avait réussi à les retarder .

- Fye-san ...vous ne m'aviez pas dis que vous vouliez faire des chou à la crème ? Demanda timidement Sakura. Vous vous étiez déplacé exprès au magasin hier pour acheter de la chantilly à cet effet...

- C'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison ...Mais impossible de me souvenir ou je l'avais rangé ! J'ai pourtant cherché partout , mais au bout d'un moment j'ai finis par abandonner . Répliqua le magicien non sans se défaire de son sourire .

La princesse ne posa pas d'autre question , se contentant de lui rendre son sourire , avant d'aider Shaolan à ranger les courses . Elle pouvait être vraiment très observatrice quand elle le voulait il se devait d'être plus vigilant à l'avenir. Fye s'apprêtait à noyer définitivement le poisson en demandant à Shaolan des informations sur la plume , mais il n'eut pas le temps car Kurogane entra au même moment dans la cuisine .

- Bien dormi Kuro-chan? Demanda-t-il à son grognon d'amant .

-Hun grogna -t-il

- Kuro-chou est toujours aussi bavard au réveil à ce que je vois se moqua le magicien . Dis- moi monsieur le dormeur , aurais-tu vu la bouteille de chantilly quelque part ? Impossible de la trouver et Sakura aimerait beaucoup gouter mes choux à la crème . Celle-ci rougit en assurant que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais Fye fit comme s'il n'avait pas mourrait d'envie de voir Kurogane lui courir après dans toute la maison , sauf que cette fois il comptait bien se laisser attraper …

- Je ne sais pas ou elle est ta saloperie de chantilly ! Laisses- moi me réveiller tranquille !

-Kuro-pon est fatigué ? Aurait-il le sommeil agité ? Demanda Fye avec une voix pleine de sous-entendu . Aller Kuro-pi je suis sure que tu sais ou elle est ! Mais comme tu ne sembles pas d'accord pour me la rendre je vais devoir t'y forcer ! Et il joignit le geste à la parole en faisant semblant de le fouiller , ce qui mit hors de lui le ninja qui comme prévu , tenta de l'attraper pour se venger .

- Kuro-chou tu n'es pas assez rapide pour moi , jamais tu ne m'attraperas !

Après avoir finit cette phrase il fut plaqué contre un mur par le shinobi qui le maintenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'échapper .

- Pas assez rapide , hein ? Commenta le jeune homme brun avec un regard moqueur .

Le magicien remarqua qu'il n'avait plus l'air en colère du tout , on aurait même dit qu'au contraire la situation l'amusait beaucoup ! Il garda le silence en soutenant le regard de Kurogane . Tout se passait exactement comme prévu …

-Moi aussi , finit-il par dire avec un sourire ambiguë .

Le jeune homme brun avait l'air complétement perdu , à tel point qu'il relâcha légèrement les épaules de Fye .

- Toi aussi quoi? Demanda-t-il .

Le magicien de Céles s'extirpa de l'emprise de Kurogane , glissa les lèvres vers son oreille droite avant de murmurer .

- Moi aussi je t'aime …

Le shinobi se figea de stupeur , ou de gêne Fye ne savait pas vraiment , mais ce dont il était sur , c'était qu'a présent son amant se demandait quand il avait bien pu lui avouer ses sentiments . Le jeune homme blond gloussa légèrement , la situation devenait de plus en plus intéressante .

- Tu es très loquace dans ton sommeil tu sais Kuro-chou …

Celui-ci semblait légèrement étonné , mais bien moins que Fye ne l'aurait imaginé . De plus il semblait même qu'il y avait une certaine lassitude dans son attitude . Il soupira avant de plonger la main dans la chevelure blonde du mage .

- Et il t'auras vraiment fallu ça pour que tu réalises que je t'aime ? Baka …

Fye voulu dire quelque chose pour sa défense , mais n'eut pas le temps de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit car le ninja le bâillonna de ses lèvre comme il savait si bien le faire avant de le bloquer de son corps contre le mur.

- Kuro-chou arrête , on va traumatiser les enfants s'ils nous surprennent maintenant …

- Tu me demandes beaucoup là renchérît le ninja qui commençait déjà à s'attaquer au cou du magicien .

Hum... Kuro... je suis sérieux là... Fit le mage en étouffant comme il le pouvait les légers gémissements qui voulaient à tout prix s'extirper de sa gorge .

- Il va falloir être un peu plus convainquant que ça le mage …

- Si tu arrêtes maintenant … Je te montrerais ce soir quel est mon second péché mignon …

Cette proposition avait eut l'effet escompté , Kurogane le fixa avec un regard lubrique , il lui caressa ensuite les lèvres tout en le gardant tout proche de lui contre le mur .

- Tu vois que tu sais trouver de bon arguments quand tu le veux …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était très tard dans la nuit , à cette heure-ci il aurait été plus sage de dormir , c'était ce que Sakura se disait , mais impossible de trouver le sommeil ! Il fallait dire qu'il était difficile de se rendormir après avoir été réveillé par des songes aussi grotesques . Non mais franchement qui aurait l 'idée de rêver de Shaolan habillé en soubrette ! Pas que cette tenue ne lui allait pas à merveille mais … Voyons ça n'allait pas du tout de d'imaginer des choses pareilles ! Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces vilaines pensées de son esprit et se leva en afin d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine. Elle descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible afin de ne réveiller personne , non seulement elle ne voulait pas déranger ses compagnon mais en plus de cela elle était censé être une respectable princesse - enfin d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit -. Et les princesses ne quittent pas leur chambre à deux heures du matin pour noyer leur insomnie dans les sucreries ! Elle finit par arriver à destination et s'affaira afin de trouver l'une de ses gourmandise préférés , le Nutella ! Mais fait pour le moins étrange , il était introuvable. Elle en avait pourtant acheté un pot lorsqu'elle avait fait les courses avec Shaolan l'après-midi même ! Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait disparut aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle . Fye lui aussi n'a jamais réussi à retrouver sa bouteille de chantilly . Ce n'était pas la seule bizarrerie de la journée en y repensant bien , lorsqu'elle avait fait la lessive elle avait remarqué que les vêtements de Fye et Kurogane était anormalement sales . Pourtant ils n'avaient pas bougé de la journée alors qu'avaient ils bien pu faire pour se tacher autant ? Elle revint à la réalité brusquement en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à la lessive , et reparti de plus belle dans sa chasse au Nutella ... en vain .

Complétement dépité elle se rabattit sur des crêpes au sucre, en se disant qu'elles auraient été bien meilleures avec de la pâte à tartiner …

Une fois son estomac rempli elle se dirigea vers sa chambre . Elle tourna la poignée et s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges . La princesse décida donc de se diriger vers la source de ce bruit . Elle passa devant la chambre de Fye et se mit à paniquer , elle était resté grande ouverte , la lumière était allumée et son propriétaire n'y résidait pas ! La jeune fille détala dans le couloir vers la chambre de Kurogane qui était la plus proche , elle était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand elle entendit les fameux bruits qui l'avaient alerté un peu plus tôt ! Cela ressemblait à des gémissements étouffés , de plus ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être poussés par une seule personnes . Puis les gémissements évoluèrent et devinrent des cris , de plus en plus effrayée la princesse allait intervenir quand deux hurlements encore plus significatifs que les autres l'en empêchèrent définitivement .

- Ahh ...Kuro-chan !

- Fye ...

Réalisant brusquement l'ampleur de la situation , elle rougit furieusement et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire . Elle s'affala sur son lit et mit un coussin sur sa tête , comme si celui-ci allait l'aider à oublier ce qu'elle avait découvert . Elle finit par s'endormir en priant intérieurement pour que ses rêves ne s'inspirent pas de la réalité .

Cette mésaventure aurait apprit à notre princesse qu'il était imprudent de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des adultes , surtout quand les adultes en question s'appellent Kurogane et Fye ...

Fin


End file.
